


Playing With Things That Aren't Toys

by GretchenSinister



Series: Chocolate Shop AU [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Human AU where Jack has a pre established relationship with Bunny, however Pitch has a thing for Jack that turns into a horrifying obsession."Someday this fin de siecle spies AU will develop a real plot. Maybe. Jack prepares Bunny to go to the opera, he’s very frank about one thing, and Bunny remembers a boy named Nightlight. This takes place after “The Brightest Thing in the Room”Other parts, in chronological order:A Fine BladeChocolate ShopThe Brightest Thing in the RoomThe Manner To Which We Are Accustomed
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost, Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Series: Chocolate Shop AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557643
Kudos: 13
Collections: Blackice Short Fics, JackRabbit Short Fics





	Playing With Things That Aren't Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/28/2014.

“He’s come back for you, hasn’t he?” Bunny in top hat and tails, Jack brushing the fabric, don’t think of his fingers now, there’s work to be done, careful work, Pitch and the doppelganger General in town together, going to the opera together, and of course old Emmanuel Moon can’t let them go unobserved, so Jack polishing up Bunny in a room that’s never seen polish ever, and neither of them to the manner born, oh no, not at all.  
  
“Not only for me, but yes,” Jack says, more candid now than maybe he’s ever been as long as Bunny’s known him; Bunny’s not pleased that it’s Pitch that brings this out, though he doesn’t want Jack to be coy about Pitch, the man kept him too long for coy to mean anything but danger. “He will always come back for me, with whatever other reasons he may have. This is what is going to get him killed someday.”  
  
He speaks it so calmly, like he spoke the vow Bunny’d heard him make, the vow to be the one who killed Pitch Black. It gave him the chills more than the winter air slipping through the window-cracks from a January that seemed like to never fade, but it was this that’d caught his eye in the first place, the Jack who was not a toy. He suspected Pitch’d seen that quality too, but he also suspected Pitch thought himself capable of playing with things that weren’t toys.  
  
Cold voice and pretty face, like a boy he’d only seen once, only known by the name Nightlight, old Emmanuel Moon calling him Morningstar as if he meant it affectionately, as if he hadn’t meant “you are a weapon/you are going to fall.” He had never discovered what happened to him, but then again there had been no advantage in asking then, nothing to fight for but old Moon himself.  
  
He’s not going to let Jack disappear. He’s almost certain Jack won’t let him disappear, either. But he’s not sure if Jack’s decided that he should try to keep anything for himself, yet.  
  
It doesn’t exactly make him feel confident as he prepares to go somewhere where he’s meant to be seen, but can’t defend himself in any of the ways familiar to him.   
  
But then, Pitch can’t attack in the ways he’s familiar with, either, not there, among the gentry. And what is confidence? A luxury, to be sure. He need not feel confident as he does this. He need not feel anything. He must only act.   
  
“Does it mean anything to you, that Pitch will always come for you?”  
  
Jack looks into Bunny’s eyes without blinking, the way he’ll kiss until he kills Pitch, Pitch who taught him how to kiss the way the world expects. “It means very practical things about the web we find ourselves in, the limits of our puppet-strings,” he says. “Maybe it gives me a reason to want to stop playing this game. Maybe it means other things. What does it matter, what it means? I’ve told you the ending of that story already.”  
  
_Because I’d like to know more about the ending of ours,_ Bunny thinks, but doesn’t say. It doesn’t do to take things personally in their line of work, and he doesn’t want to create or gather any more that show that he and Jack might not be Moon’s men anymore.  
  
It’s hard to win the game when someone else removes you from the board.


End file.
